A Day in the Life of the Legendary Pokemon- The Sibling Scavenger Hunt
by RayMaster2
Summary: It's the annual Sibling Scavenger Hunt, and all the Pokemon are determined to win.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day on the Island of Legend. Some might say it was a great day for a race. Arceus had the other Pokémon together for a meeting.

"Now, you can probably guess why I brought you all here-," But before Arceus could even finish his sentence, Dialga already had his hand up. " _Yes_ , Dialga?"

" **I KNOW! I KNOW! IT'S TIME FOR THE ANNUAL SIBLING SCAVENGER HUNT!"**

"That's right, Dialga." Everyone sighed. "And this time Mew can't use Teleport." Everyone cheered, except for Mew, who was disappointed.

"As you know, the hunt consists of finding three things unique to each region, then coming back here and placing your team flag. First to place their team flag wins, and everyone gets to keep what they have found." Everyone was excited except for Tapu Koko. "What's wrong, Koko? I'd expect you to already have left.", asked Arceus. "Oh, right. This must be your first time in the hunt."

"Everyone has to partner up with their siblings," said Tapu Koko. "The rest of the Tapu are in Alola, and they hate me anyway."

"Gee, I can't _imagine_ why," said Latios, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Koko, if you can't partner up with any of your siblings, then I guess you can't compete!"

"What? No! I can't not compete! Tapu Koko wins everything! Arceus, can't you just make them appear here or something?"

"Well, maybe if I try," said Arceus. He concentrated hard, and with a flash of light, the rest of the Tapu appeared.

"Bulu, Fini, Lele! I've missed you all so much! Not really. I just need one of you to race with me."

"NO!", said the three at once.

"Come on, I need you guys, don't you wanna just do the right thing?"

"NO!", said his rather morally ambiguous siblings.

"You know what, fine," said Tapu Fini. "If only to see Koko get himself killed." It didn't matter to Tapu Koko how scary his brother and sisters were. He was just too excited to care!"

"I GET TO BE IN THE RACE!", roared Tapu Koko. "RACE RACE RACE RACE RACE!"

"I guess that settles it then," said Arceus. "The teams are: Mew and Mewtwo, Ho-Oh and Lugia, Groudon and Kyogre, Rayquaza and Deoxys, Jirachi and Celebi, Dialga and Palkia, Reshiram and Zekrom, Kyurem and Genesect, Xerneas and Yveltal, Zygarde and Volcanion, Diancie and Hoopa, Solgaleo and Lunala, Latias and Latios, Darkrai and Cresselia, and Tapu Koko and Tapu Fini."

"Y'know, there _is_ one more pair," said Giratina, with an evil grin. "Fine," said Arceus. "I don't have a partner, so I guess you'll have to do. Alright, everyone, on your mark, get set, GO!"

Everyone rushed off, except for the Tapu. "What's the matter, sis?" asked Koko. "Can't get it going cause of your Slow Start?"

"Oh, _knock it off_ , Koko. I'm just trying to get this over with. Is there anyone here that knows Fly?"

"FLY?", stammered Koko. "I am hurt- _hurt_!- that you would just abandon our culture and customs like that. We're doing this the _Alolan_ way." He took out a Ride Pager from seemingly nowhere and called Charizard. "He should be coming any minute now, no rush." After five hours of waiting, Charizard finally came and dropped them on Alola.

Meanwhile, Dialga and Palkia were having trouble finding unique Alolan things. "Man, this place is way different from Sinnoh," said Palkia. "There's no snow, no bike, no badges, no Defog, more than two Fire type lines, and it _actually runs at 60FPS!_ "

" **WHY DON'T WE ASK LOCAL POKÉMON?'** , yelled Dialga, who came across a wild Charjabug. " **HELLO. DO YOU KNOW OF ANY UNIQUE THINGS IN THIS REGION THAT WE CAN GET OUR HANDS ON?"**

The wild Charjabug fainted.

"Look, Dialga! There's a trainer over there! If we sneak into his bag we might met some Alola stuff!"

But as much as Palkia tried, sneaking wasn't in Dialga's vocabulary.

" **HEY, YOU! GIVE US YOUR BAG!"** The trainer screamed and ran away, dropping his bag.

"Well, not what I had in mind," said Palkia. "But close enough."


	2. Chapter 2

"STOP IT!" yelled Kyogre.

"YOU STOP IT!" yelled Groudon.

The two were in the middle of the Pokémon equivalent of a slap-fight- in other words, Hyper Beam everywhere. They stopped to look at their surroundings.

"What is this region, again?" asked Kyogre.

"Isn't it _obvious,_ you idiot?" sneered Groudon. "We're in… in… I don't know, actually."

"You're in Sinnoh!" said a weird man. "I'm the manager of the Poketch Company, and if you can find our three spokespeople and answer their questions correctly, I'll give you both a Poketch!"

"As the nice one of the Legendaries, I have to ask," said Kyogre. " _Do you know who you're talking to?_ "

"Sure I do! I'm talking to two people in funny Groudon and Kyogre costumes. Now take those off, I imagine it'll be hard to walk-,"

"ERUPTION!" The man was roasted with fire. Kyogre shot Groudon a look. "What? Eruption can't kill."

"How 'bout I give you the watch for free?", said the man. Kyogre reached out his hand, but being the Pokémon of the sea, he almost fried the Poketch. "Leave this to me, Ky." Groudon took the Poketch and put it someplace behind his back.

"Groudon, where did the watch go?"

"You don't need to know."

Meanwhile, Koko and Fini ended up in Johto.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!", said Tapu Koko. "I'm gonna ask people about unique things in this place."

" _Whatever_ ," said Fini. "You've always been the people Pokémon. Just hurry up."

They came across a small, mysterious house with a sign saying "Kurt's Poke Balls". They went inside.

"Hello, sir," said Koko. "Do you know of any unique things in Johto that we can find?"

"Do you have any apricorns?"

"Um, no, we just,"

"Well, if you don't have any apricorns, I can't make any of my special Apricorn Balls."

"Look, sir, we don't have time for-,"

" _Get me some apricorns from trees_!" Kurt kicked them out. "Well, he won't tell us anything," said Fini. "Guess we'll just have to quit, not that I care-,"

"Wait! We can't quit! I think that if we get enough apricorns from trees, he'll give us unique Poké Balls."

They came across a tree containing apricorns. Tapu Fini tried to take some, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled as hard as she could, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Let me try it," said Tapu Koko. He slowly moved back, then lunged forward, smashing his head into the tree.

"Koko, what is wrong with you?" asked Tapu Fini.

"Hey, I got the apricorns, didn't I?" And sure enough, all the apricorns fell from the tree. They went back to Kurt's house.

"We got the Apricorns just like you said," said Tapu Koko. Kurt started his process of turning the apricorns into special Poke Balls. He gave them the Balls, and they went out. But just as they were about to search for more unique Johto things, Tapu Koko noticed a wild Mareep. Curious as he was, he used one of the special Apricorn Balls on the Mareep.

The wild Mareep was caught!


	3. 3

"Hey, Arc." grinned Giratina.

"Whaaaaaaat?", moaned Arceus.

"If you had 1000 arms what would you do with them?"

"But I do."

"Ohhh, so you DO have 1000 arms?

"You know that."

"Then why don't you use them? Oh, you only use four so your "inferior" Pokémon don't get upset? Hey, passive-aggression is MY thing!"

If I don't find something in Hoenn fast, I'm literally gonna faint myself, thought Arceus. Just then, he noticed a nearby Trainer playing an Eon Flute. Now, normally Arceus wouldn't consider nabbing a dangerous item like that, but he was a desperate Pokémon, and he was about to go insane.

Just as the trainer was about to use the flute, it disappeared. Unbeknownst to him, it was now in Arceus' possession.

Meanwhile in Kalos…

"I don't think there's a whole lot unique to Kalos, Koko," said Fini, and she wasn't wrong.

"Aw, don't be like that, sis! I'm sure we'll find tons of stuff! Just stay positive."

 **FIVE HOURS LATER…**

"Uh-huh, how's that positive thing workin' out for ya? We're in a region totally unfamiliar to us, with nothing unique about it and we've been here for over five hours!"

"Well, at least I'm trying to keep my spirits up! All you've been doing is putting me down, with this emo-Shadow the Togedemaru attitude about everything! You're just like the other Tapu! I wish you stayed with 'em!"

And with an instant, they began to battle, as if the fighting spoke louder than the ranting. They kept battling until they got tired.

"Don't think this is (pant, pant,) over. The moment I catch my breath, you're going down!"

"Silly Fini, I'm already down. But THIS isn't! HAHAHAHAHA, MAREEP USE THUNDER!"

And Mareep's pure unbridled rage at being stuffed in a Poké Ball let loose with a giant Thunder that did double damage to Fini, instantly fainting her. The sheer EXP grew Mareep to an Ampharos.

"Wow, way to go Ma-"

"SHADDAPP!!!! Shut…..up. My unbridled rage of being enslaved inside a Poké Ball.

"Um, I hate to be that guy (*cough* Arceus) but I only used you as a slave for one battle."

"That's worse! Besides, you put me in a f*king fruit!"

"Not any fruit, an Apricorn!"

There was a long silence, broken by the sound of Ampharos walking away, muttering something along the lines of "I am so done." And before he knew it he had just unleashed an angry evil Ampharos on the Pokémon world.

"Well, that happened."

 **END OF PART 3**


End file.
